


Teaching

by felisblanco



Series: Gunpoint [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Jensen a while to get used to the new routine. And to be, well, a teacher. After the first week he can't help admiring his own teachers for putting up with him all those years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Short timestamp for Gunpoint, written for pollyspn who wanted to know about Jensen's future as a teacher. Written as a comment fic back in 2013 but I never put it on AO3 until now.

It takes Jensen a while to get used to the new routine. And to be, well, a teacher. After the first week he can't help admiring his own teachers for putting up with him all those years. 

Most of the kids are bouncy and enthusiastic, especially those that have been Thursday regulars for years, but there's always one or two in each group that's only there because their parents wanted them to. He doesn't mind the grumpy ones, he's a grumpy SOB (he's trying to keep his swearing to minimum in front of the kids) himself and after a while they usually forget that they didn't want to be there and start enjoying themselves. Honestly, it feels good seeing them open up and allow themselves to experience how much fun art can be. 

But then there's always that one kid, the one that loves chaos and being the center of attention, even if that attention is annoyance and anger. Like the nine year old that gets up and walks around, telling everyone how much their paintings suck and laughs and points and then screams his head off when Jensen tells him that's enough, he has to go. That one leaves Jensen shaking afterwards because to have that much anger in your soul when you're only nine... he can only think of one reason why that might be. 

Turns out it's not that. The kid's parents are getting a divorce and he's just lashing out because that's what they do, at each other, at him, at everything around them. He's just the angry apple clinging to an already dying tree. Jensen tries harder, out of pity, but in the end the mother pulls the boy out of his class and honestly, Jensen's relieved. He just doesn't have the patience for handling that kind of trouble.

So it takes a while but he starts to get the hang of it. Starts thinking yes, this might work. He can do this. And it's fun. He even stops resenting the girl Sophia made him hire to make sure people don't accuse him of running a toddler brothel. She's quick with a smile and doesn't take any of his shit and he's actually pretty impressed with her drawings, not that he'll ever tell her that. 

Most importantly though, no matter how tired he is or how well or badly each class goes, by the end of the day there's Jared, waiting for him to come home. And just that makes his life a hundred times better than he ever thought it could be.


End file.
